


Numer prywatny

by bezPomyslu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezPomyslu/pseuds/bezPomyslu
Summary: Ok, głęboki wdech i wydech. Wszyscy tak mówią gdy próbuje się zwalczyć panikę, prawda? Dobrze…Pieprzenie głupot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Personal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257678) by [sunaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted). 



> #Mystrade is not dead.  
> Dziękuję autorce za zgodę na tłumaczenie.
> 
> Dodane tutaj za sprawą tekstu Olgie, za który również dziękuję.

Mycroft przyglądał się wizytówce, studiował ją, obracał między palcami sprawdzając jak światło pada na ten na niewielki, prostokątny, wyraźnie drogi kawałek papieru. Czuł szereg emocji: zmieszanie, pochlebstwo, rozbawienie…  
– Mycroft? Mycroft, słuchasz mnie?  
– Przepraszam, Gregory – westchnął pozwalając upaść kartce na biurko odwracając ją w taki sposób by nie było widać tekstu. Następnie spojrzał na męża z przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Byłem rozkojarzony. O czym mówiłeś?  
Greg zmarszczył brwi: wiedział, że Mycroft jest człowiekiem, w odróżnieniu od tego w co pozwalał wierzyć innym ludziom, jednak jego mąż po prostu nie bywał... rozkojarzony; zawsze był skupiony, nawet gdy żonglował między dziesięcioma zadaniami równocześnie. Czule, ujął jego policzek, pocierając kciukiem o kości policzkowe. – Wszystko w porządku?– zapytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy w niemej prośbie o szczerość.  
Coś o co zawsze prosił Mycrofta.  
Polityk podniósł kartonik i podał go Gregowi.  
– Wierzę, że rozmawialiśmy o niej już wcześniej.  
– O Lady Smallwood? Tak. Nigdy nie mogę zrozumieć czy ty się jej brzydzisz czy ją lubisz – zażartował Greg próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. Jednak, gdy przyglądał się perfekcyjnie napisanym cyfrom, jego wnętrzności skręcały się ze zdenerwowania  
– Przydatne mieć ją obok – powiedział dyplomatycznie Mycroft starając się by jego słowa zabrzmiały jak najbardziej neutralnie. – To jej osobisty numer.  
Ok, głęboki wdech i wydech. Wszyscy tak mówią gdy próbuje się zwalczyć panikę, prawda? Dobrze…  
Pieprzenie głupot.  
– Więc… masz przyjaciółkę? – zapytał inspektor wciąż czując się niepewnie.  
Po tych słowach, na Boga, Mycroft się zarumienił.  
ZARUMIENIŁ.  
– Zaprosiła mnie na drinka – niemal wypluł z siebie te słowa zawstydzony a rumieniec jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił. – Jak do cholery mam odmówić nie narażając naszej współpracy?  
Greg nie od razu zarejestrował te słowa lecz ton, którym były wypowiedziane- tak. Mężczyzna z ulgą pochylił się i cmoknął Mycrofta w usta. Niewyobrażalnie dużo wysiłku kosztowało go to aby nie zacząć go zaborczo całować by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że tylko on ma prawo dotykać swojego męża.  
– Ufasz mi?

~~~~

Do: Lady Smallwood  
Od: Gregory Holmes-Lestrade  
Wraz z mężem będziemy zachwyceni mogąc dołączyć do Ciebie na drinka.


End file.
